Soul Requiem: A Duck's Tale
by Sonia de Notte
Summary: Life was as normal as it could get for Ahiru in Gold Krone Town. However, when she crosses paths with an orange-haired Shinigami, everything changes in ways she could never imagine...
1. Prologue

Akt 0 – Prologue

**Once upon a time, there was a man who died. He was a writer with a peculiar ability-the power to make stories come to life. Many of his town's nobility came to him and asked for a story to be written with the promise to pay handsomely. The man wrote their stories as they asked, but soon the people became terrified as they watched the stories they requested come true. They thought him a monster and worried of what he could do with such a power literally at his fingertips. The townspeople sought counsel with the Book Men, elders in the town who possessed knowledge of such supernatural powers. Upon hearing of that horrid power making its dreaded appearance as it did over a century ago. The elders knew what must be done.**

**They found him in a copse, sitting alone and writing another perilous story. "Herr Drosselmeyer..."**

**The man, without facing them, stopped writing for a moment and raised his head slightly. "What is it? Can't you see that I'm busy?"**

**The leader of the Book Men stepped forward, brandishing an axe from his cloak. "We have come to stop those abominations you call your hands," said he.**

**He turned to them, one white brow raised as his red eyes looked them over curiously. "'Abominations' you say? Tell me, what makes you think your methods aren't just as abominable?" Waving his hand in a shooing gesture, he said to them, "Now, leave me. I have to finish my work."**

**"We are doing this for the good of the people. You have no say in the matter." A few other Book Men were holding their axes as well, having followed suit with their leader. All began to surround the old man. Soon, he found his arms being forcibly grabbed.**

**"I demand you unhand me at once!" he exclaimed, struggling to free himself from their grip.**

**Gesturing a few of the others to bring the chopping block forward, his adversary stated, "We shall do no such thing. Instead, we shall end this before it gets out of hand. Put his arms there!"**

**They placed his arms on the blood stained wood and held them steady as their commander raised his axe high above his head. "You and your wretched hands shall never hurt anyone with those stories..." The axe came down, separating**

**The old man let out a scream as blood gushed from his wrists, which is where his hands were only moments before. "My hands! My hands! You bastards!" He glanced at the freshly chopped off hand that had landed beside the unfinished story. "...But I will have the last laugh!" To their horror, his unattached hand began to act of its own accord and, grabbing the quill pen lying beside it, began writing furiously in his own blood the words: _Unbeknownst to them, their fight would rage for all of eternity, even spilling over into the world outside the story-with their creator watching from a place where time stood still, manipulating the events. This time, however, he would watch them from afar as his greatest story came to life in his own hometown, laughing and praising his own genius as the people unknowingly became players in the story..._**

**Despite his haggard breathing, Drosselmeyer managed to let out a brief maniacal laugh, "Now my story will live on long after I am dead! And, as punishment for this act, all of your descendants-and those of the townspeople-are cursed to be a part of my greatest tragedy!" He gasped and collapsed suddenly, having finally succumbed to the chill of death.**

**The people of the town rejoiced, for the dreaded hands and their master were no more. Yet, as they celebrated, they neglected to hear the man's scornful laughter from beyond the grave...**

**(Prologue based off of episode openings from Princess Tutu)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS & NOTES**

This work contains violence and some coarse language. It also contains a few dark themes that may be "disturbing" for some readers.

Contains spoilers from both _Princess Tutu _and _BLEACH_.

Read at your own discretion.

I apologize for the length of these notes, but I didn't wish to bore you.

Japanese honorifics are used in this work **including titles such as "taichou" and "fukutaichou." **Among the honorifics, "baby talk" or "childish" ones are used as well. (Ex. Nii-tama=Onii-sama; Rangiku-chama=Rangiku-chan/Rangiku-sama)

Names are written as they are in the "Japanese format." (_Surname_ then _given name_. Ex. Kurosaki Ichigo instead of Ichigo Kurosaki.)

Also, names and words with long sounds are written in romanized form (at least until I can find an easier way to write letters with a macron over them). (ex. Toushirou in place of Tōshirō, and yes, they're both correct.)

This work contains a few original characters. Three will be noted here:

**Akashio Kenjirou (**赤潮 健児郎**): **_Youngest son of the Akashio family. Physical age: 12-14. Zanpakutou: Shirobara (Rose Fortress), a plant-type. Height: 4'11". Hair: Pink-orange. Eyes: Light Green._

**Miyamoto Yuzuki (**宮元 優月**): **_Kenjirou's half-sister, daughter of Miyamoto Akio. Physical age: 17-18. Zanpakutou: Kappa no Kodomo __(Water Imp's Child)__, a water-type. Height: 5'6". Hair: Dirty Blond. Eyes: Blue._

**Fukamori Ookami (**深森 オオカミ**): **_Unseated officer in the 10th Division. Physical age: 15-16. Zanpakutou: Kyoufu Kougai (Fear Epitome), a poison type. Height: 5'8.5". Hair: Dark Red. Eyes: Amber_

**I will have terms listed at the end of each chapter, so don't worry if you don't know what a word means.**

Chapters are labeled in a format similar to parts in a play or ballet. This is a tribute to how episodes were labeled in _Princess Tutu_.

Characters will be kept in character to the best of my ability.

I do not own the two anime/manga associated with this fanfic. _Princess Tutu_ is a creation of Ikuko Itoh and _BLEACH_ belongs to Tite Kubo.

If I left something out of this list of notes, I'll simply add them to later chapters.


	2. Akt 1: Duck and Death God あひると死神

_The following contains spoilers to the ending of _PRINCESS TUTU.

_You have been warned._

* * *

Akt 1: The Duck and the Death God

It was a still night, almost eerie, in the dormitories. Not a student stirred, dreaming of the next day. One girl, however, could not drift off to dreamland. She sat near her bedroom window, gazing at the star-studded sky. They shone like bright diamonds, only outmatched in beauty by the silver moon. Everything, even the swan statuette of the fountain in the dorm square, was thinly veiled by the luminous orb's glow. It was a wondrous, awe-inspiring sight. And yet, Ahiru's mind was somewhere else.

Things were normal in Gold Krone, but it felt strange without the anthropomorphic animals running about. Summer classes were starting soon, and without Neko-sensei there she no longer had to worry about threats of marriage or him getting angry with her for being late and spacing out, which despite seeming like a good thing made ballet class dreary. All day she had waited to see Rue and Mytho, but was only met by disappointment. No one asked about the two star students either, further proving to Ahiru that they no longer existed in this world. "Is this what happens when you go back inside your own story? You're forgotten?" she mused sadly. She herself came close to meeting a similar fate, and would have if not for Fakir. _Fakir..._ "I still haven't thanked him for all he's done for me." A smile brightened her melancholic face. "I know! I'll visit him tomorrow! Better get some...sleep?" The figure of a man she didn't notice before stood in the courtyard. His black robes, touched by the moonlight, were unlike any she had seen before and clearly out of place even for Gold Krone. He appeared to be searching for something. "I don't remember seeing him there..." Without another thought, she hurried out the door to meet this mystery man.

Easing the door open, she slipped out and proceeded to the main gate of the girls' dormitory. As she drew closer, his image became clearer: orange hair not quite unlike her own, a tall and lean figure, and a long, broad sword wrapped in cloth which had a shape that reminded Ahiru of a kitchen knife. _He's kinda scary, but maybe he's really nice on the inside like Fakir..._"Daiken-san!" she called out, closing the distance between them. "Are you looking for something?"

He turned to face her. "W-What?" Judging by his shocked expression, the man definitely wasn't expecting company.

"I said, 'are you looking for something?' And what's with that look?"

Sighing, the young man ran a hand through his hair. "Out of all the few people in the world who can see me when I'm like this, I had to be seen this weird loudmouth..."

"W-Weird?! Loudmouth?! You're the one who's weird, running around in those strange pajamas!" she responded angrily, unintentionally proving his thoughts true.

"It's a _shihakusho_, not pajamas! Why don't you be a good little girl and go back to bed?"

"You didn't even answer my question, you big meanie!"

"I leave for five minutes and come back to find you arguing with someone?"

"Huh?" Both ceased their arguing at the sound of a third voice. An equally mysterious dark-haird girl emerged almost out of thin air. She was a short one, even shorter than Ahiru, and had big eyes, a stray bang hanging between them. She, too, wore black robes.

"Did you find anything?" the boy inquired, completely ignoring the annoyed redhead.

The girl shook her head. "I'm afraid not. It seems the Hollow fled for the time being when it sensed our presence." She glanced at Ahiru. "That girl you were bickering with... She doesn't seem to be a Plus... Are you a human?"

She tilted her head slightly to the side. "Y-Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?"

The youth's companion approached her, looking her over carefully. "That's strange... I thought no one in this town could see us Shinigami..."

"A what?" Slowly, what little she learned from the lesson they had in class yesterday was coming back to her.

_"In mythology, there are beings who guide the dead to their eternal resting place. They are known as Shinigami, 'Death God...'"_

"...! You're... you're Shinigami?!" She quickly backed away from them, stumbling. "Is it my time?! It can't be!"

"Relax," soothed the girl. "We're not here to take your soul away. You still have a full life ahead of you."

"Then what're you here for?"

An unnatural roar surrounded them, sending shivers of fear down Ahiru's spine.

"That," said the girl calmly. "Let's go, Ichigo!" She vanished, leaving behind a faint after-image.

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo began to follow suit.

"Hey! Wait!" Ahiru cried, attempting to grab the man's robes as he fled. "Where are you going?" It was a hopeless attempt. _They're fast..._Where could those two have gone? "They didn't even answer my question," lamented Ahiru, disappointed. A second roar shattered the silence, followed by a heavy feeling in the air. The sensation felt like a weighted yoke being placed on her shoulders. Yet, somehow, the pressure felt a little familiar. Curious, she followed it to its source, unsure if it would actually lead her to those "Death Gods."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What's wrong, Rukia? You're not worried about that whole 'a kid can see us' thing, are you?"

"It's just... weird. From what I know about this town, no one should have enough reiryoku to see a Shinigami. Pluses, maybe, but not Shinigami."

"We can worry about that later. Right now, we need to take care of that Hollow."

"LoOkInG fOr Me, ShInIgAmI?"

The two landed on a nearby rooftop. Although they could not see it, they could feel its presence in the night air. Ichigo said with a confident smile, "Sounds like our 'friend' found us. Ready, Rukia?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Hey, Hollow! You gonna fight or are you gonna run like a coward?" taunted her companion.

It laughed, amused by his display of confidence. "ToUgH wOrDs CoMiNg FrOm A tInY mAn." The taunt worked. At last, the monster they had been hunting finally showed itself. Razor sharp claws, teeth like daggers, a tail that had a tip resembling a spearhead, and a pair of wings not unlike a bat's were its more distinctive features. Like all of the other Hollows that they had dispatched, it had a white skull mask concealing its face and a large hole in its chest where its heart should be.

The cloth that was wrapped about Zangetsu began to unfurl as Ichigo pointed his blade directly at his opponent. "This is gonna be a cakewalk."

"DAIKEN-SAN!"

"Huh?" He glanced at the ground below and saw the same girl from earlier running in their direction. "Don't tell me she followed us!" he groaned.

She stopped in the center of the street, peering at the skyline. "Whatcha doing all the way up there, Daiken-san?" she called out, straining to see them from where they stood.

"_Baka_! Get out of here, it's dangerous!"

"'Dangerous?'"

"SuCh LuCk! YoU sAvEd Me ThE tRoUbLe Of CoMiNg To LoOk FoR yOu, LiTtLe GiRl!" The moment she turned to face the direction of its voice, their eyes met: the Hollow's hungry and reflecting its bloodlust, the girl's full of fear. Seeing the opportunity that it had been given, the monstrosity dove towards her, its jaws opened wide in an attempt to swallow her whole as its prey was immobilized by terror.

"LOOK OUT, KID!!!" Before his partner knew it, Ichigo had leapt from the roof and landed between the Hollow and its potential victim. He flinched as its jaws latched onto his shoulder, feeling the blood that the bite drew out as it dampened the clothing around the fresh wound. While it still had its teeth dug in, he took the opportunity to deal some damage. He pulled his elbow back and shoved Zangetsu deep into its stomach. Crying out in pain, the fiend released him and darted away from its attacker, the wound much deeper than the one it inflicted on the Shinigami.

"D-Daiken-san! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah," he replied, panting. _That was a close one... Another second and that girl would've been dead._ Ignoring the blow he'd been dealt, Ichigo readied his blade once more. "Now to finish this bastard off."

"But, you're injured! You shouldn't be fighting if you're hurt!"

"I'll be fine."

"Ichigo!" Rukia flash stepped to where they stood. "Something about that Hollow isn't normal!"

"You mean how it looks?" Ichigo asked her, confused.

"No... Look at where its wound was!" There was no wound. "Only a Menos-class Hollow is known to have that ability. That thing shouldn't even be able to do it!"

The Hollow took a more proper stance, ready to strike again. "LiTtLe MoRsEl, YoU wIlL bEcOmE mInE!" it bellowed, frightening the child even more. "EvEn WiTh ThOsE sHiNiGaMi PrOtEcTiNg YoU!"

Even in the face of such a threat, Ichigo and Rukia were unfazed. "Don't worry," Ichigo told the shaken girl. "We'll protect you." He smiled, reassuring her. "Promise."

* * *

**Notes**

_Gold Krone _(Gold Crown) is the setting of _Princess Tutu_. The town is based off of a real life German town. What's odd about Gold Krone, however, isn't just the animal people... The people there apparently speak and write in both German and Japanese. Then again, it's a fairy tale town so anything is possible.

_Neko-sensei_ (lit. "Teacher Cat") is the ballet instructor of Gold Krone Academy, and is...well...an anthropomorphic cat. He has a habit of threatening marriage towards human female students, should he catch them not focusing, being late, etc. **SPOILER** At the end of Princess Tutu, he turned into a normal cat.

_Daiken _literally means "Large Sword/Great Sword" and _-san_ is a general honorific equivalent to "Mr.," "Ms.," or "Mrs." depending on who is being referred to. So, what Ahiru is calling Ichigo is literally "Mr. Large Sword" in reference to Zangetsu's shikai form, which is a _very_ large sword indeed.

A _shihakushou_ ("garment of dead souls") is the black uniform (or robes, as referenced by Ahiru) worn by Shinigami. It consists of white shitagi, black kosode, black hakama, white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. (You might want to look up these garments on Wikipedia or Bleach Wiki to know what these look like.)

A _Shinigami_ is basically the Japanese version of the Grim Reaper. Those who watch the English dub of BLEACH know them as Soul Reapers_._They protect the souls of the living and the dead and vanquish evil spirits called "Hollows." Can only be seen by people who have high spiritual power, which is extremely rare since they exist in a similar state as a Plus but can interact with the environment and actually cause damage if not careful. They _can_ be seen by people who don't have spiritual power, but only if they are in a gigai ("false body") which operates like a normal human body.

A _Hollow _is an evil spirit that was once a human soul. Usually, a Hollow is the result of staying in the human world too long if a Shinigami doesn't arrive to perform "konsou" on it. (Konsou means "soul burial," and is used to send souls to Soul Society--the "hereafter" in the BLEACH universe.)

A _Plus_ is a normal human soul, known as "Wholes" in the English dub. If soul burial is not performed on it, the Plus could be devoured by a Hollow or even become one.


	3. Akt 2: Fulfilled! The Oath of Protection

Akt 2: Fulfilled! The Oath of Protection

They barely knew her, if it could be considered knowing one another at all, and yet they were willing to guard her with their lives. Then again, was she any different? Back when she was Princess Tutu, back when Mytho and Rue were still here, she was adamant about restoring the shards of Mytho's shattered heart and loved him with her pure heart -- yet she had never stopped to think about things like "What do I love about Mytho?" or "What do Mytho and I have in common?" Even so, she risked her entire existence to save him, even though it meant that her love was not the "true love" that would save Mytho in the end. And here were these two Shinigami, protecting her without knowledge of her as a person, risking their safety for a girl who was not even their friend, yet they were just as adamant about defending her in a way comparable to how she was about Mytho.

"Rukia, stay close to her. If that Hollow is as above-average as you think it is, we can't carelessly leave an opening for it to get her."

"Understood." Grabbing Ahiru, the female Shinigami led her away from what was about to become a battleground. "C'mon!"

Having since made a recovery from the blow it had been dealt, the Hollow lunged, gliding at breakneck speed towards Ahiru and the Shinigami. Its mouth was once again opened wide in a second attempt to devour Ahiru. This time, what stopped its jaws was not Ichigo's shoulder but his sword. He lodged it in the corner's of the foul creature's mouth. With great force, he forced it back, slamming the Hollow into the river that flowed in the town's canal. Within moments the Hollow had burst through the water's surface, ready to strike again. This time it was the Shinigami who struck first. A superhuman leap was all it took to quickly close the gap between the two. In one swift motion, the tail was severed from the grotesque body as the beast attempted to fly away from its opponent. Without its tail for balance, the Hollow crash-landed into the very square where the battle first began. It staggered to its feet, finding it difficult to balance.

Now it was time to make her move. She aimed her palm at the target, crying out, "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!! Bakudou 9, Geki!!!" Red light engulfing it, the Hollow found itself completely unable to move. The girl didn't waste time in preparing for her next spell as she said the next incantation, "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams--"

The Hollow was breaking free of the previous spell, glaring with rage at its captor. Near where Ahiru was hiding was a thin metal pipe someone had set out with their trash. She glanced from the pipe to the Hollow to the pipe again. _I've gotta do something!_ She grasped the makeshift weapon with her hands and ran towards it, holding the pipe high above her head.

"--Unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!" It didn't matter if the Hollow broke free or not, or even the fact that it was regenerating its missing appendage. Getting hit in the face with a spell of this intensity should kill it -- or at the least fatally wound it. "Hadou 33, Soukat--" Before she could completely finish the spell, the one they were fighting to protect darted out from behind her, a metal pipe held firmly in her hands. What the hell was that girl doing?! Did she not care about her own safety? "Wait!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She struck it on the head as hard as she could. Nothing, not even a scratch.

It laughed, amused by the puny human's attempt. "FoOlIsH gIrL." Knocking the pipe out of her hands, its claws ensnared her arm, lifting her off the ground. "YoU sHoUlD hAvE sTaYeD bAcK, lIkE a GoOd GiRl."

Her skin burned. Screaming, she struggled to get out of its grip. "Let go!" she cried, eyes tearing from the pain. "That hurts!"

*HADOU 4, BYAKURAI!" Pale blue lightning shot out from the tip of Rukia's forefinger, hitting its mask. With a pained howl, it released its prey. Rukia rushed to the girl's side, pulling her away from the fearsome creature. "Are you all right?"

She didn't answer. Instead, the girl was staring in shock at the Hollow. Part of its mask had cracked and broken away, revealing its identity: a woman with pale skin, almost white in appearance. The eye that was revealed was dark and solemn, giving the impression that she had suffered great sadness when she was alive. Her dark hair added an additional touch to the gloomy appearance. "You...you're...?!"

"_Oi_, Rukia!" Ichigo flashstepped beside them. "Is she okay?"

"Just a bit shaken up. Go ahead and finish it off before it regains its mask," she told him as the Hollow thrashed about in pain. Already, its mask was reforming at an alarming rate.

This was never a pleasant job. Hollows were once the souls of humans, and after being neglected for a year by Shinigami or being transformed by a Hollow they become a monster, seeking only to eat other souls and destroy whoever--or whatever--was keeping it in the Human World. Attack the head from behind, Rukia had told him when he first began his life as a Substitute Shinigami. Attacking from behind kept the Shinigami from learning the Hollow's identity, thus making it easier to kill it. He rushed forward, and with a jump sliced the Hollow in two without a moment's hesitation. It dissolved into nothing, the only sign of it ever existing being the minor destruction in its wake. Ichigo returned the sword to its strap, the cloth winding about it once more. "So much for its healing ability."

"Hey!" Ahiru exclaimed once she had finally snapped out of it. "Why did you do that? That thing was a person, wasn't it?!"

Without answering her question, the young man picked her up and carried her off into the night, his companion following closely behind.

"Put me down!" She struggled, not aware of how high up they were. To keep her from wriggling, he tightened his grip, fueling her desire to be released even more. "PUT. ME. DOWN," she demanded, punctuating each word with a hard pound from her fist. He conceded at last, setting her down where the ordeal originally began, and looked at the two dormitories. The window of a room on the far side of one of the dorms was wide open, as though someone had been looking out at the night sky. "Is that your room?" he asked, pointing to the open window above their heads.

Recognizing it, she nodded. "Why?"

The black haired girl stepped out in front of her, the device they needed in her hand. "Sorry, but this is for your own good." She pressed the button and a small cartoon bird head popped out, producing a puff of smoke. Ahiru collapsed as the world was painted over in black.

They had succeeded in their mission, yet Rukia seemed troubled.

"Something wrong?"

"Throughout this town's entire existence, Hollows have never appeared here as if some outside force was keeping it safe. But now..." She shook her head, still trying to understand what was going on. "Just to be on the safe side, I'll check out the rest of the town. If I find anything, I'll let you know." She nodded towards the child lying on the ground. "She'll need to be returned to her room."

"I know, I know. Just be careful out there."

When she had left, Ichigo glanced at the sleeping girl. "You've been through a lot tonight, eh?" He lifted her gently, being as cautious as possible when he made it to the windowsill in a single bound. Inside was a room of modest size, filled with furniture that carried a duck theme. "This kid must really like ducks," he mused as he climbed inside. Seeing the single bunk in the room made him groan. "Is she for real, sleeping on a bed like that? How the hell am I supposed to get up holding onto this kid?" Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo noticed a cushion and spare blanket near the window. "Huh... well, isn't that convenient." He laid her head against the cushion and pulled the blanket up to her chin. As he made his way out the window, he looked back only once. _See ya, kid. Our job here is done._

* * *

**Kidou**, often translated as "Demon Arts," is a technique in which Shinigami focus their spiritual energy into magic spells.

**Reiryoku** is spiritual energy. Unlike reiatsu, which is felt in the atmosphere, reiryoku is spiritual power stored in a body or soul.

The device used on Ahiru is called **Kikanshinki** (_Account-Replacing Spirit Device_). It replaces the memory of the incident that the human witnessed with a random memory based on the extent of what he/she will believe.

Kidou spells require incantations to unleash the spell's full power. Although, there is a method that shortens the time it takes to cast the spell. It is called **Eishohaki**, and it allows the Shinigami to cast the spell without incantation. However, this greatly weakens the spell, although when used by a skilled practioner (such as a captain) the kidou spell can still have devastating effects on the opponent.


	4. Akt 3: A Dream?

I deeply apologize for the delay. I have had a series of computer problems and real life issues.

However, here it is: the long-awaited AKT 3!

Regen Lied is an Original Character created not by me but by **ElementistMagicAkua**, so give her a round of applause. :3

Later on I may do an edit of Akt 1 and Akt 2, so be sure to keep an eye on any changes in the future.

Now, without further ado, Akt 3!

* * *

**Akt 3: A Dream...?**

The morning mist was slowly dissipating as the morning sun rose into the sky, warming the town with its gentle light. As if to greet the residents of Gold Krone, the songbirds began to sing a lovely tune as part of their morning ritual. Household by household, families awakened to the melodies and felt ready to begin their day – some more than others.

Ahiru awakened to sunlight shining brightly through the open window. She wasn't in her bed, but instead was lying on the floor with a blanket and pillow. With a yawn, she sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. _How did I end up here?_ she wondered. _Oh, that's right... I was sitting near the window. I must've been too tired to climb into bed._ What she did recall, however, was the dream she had last memory was still fuzzy, only retaining a few pieces of the dream she had the night before: the orange-haired swordsman and the dark-haired companion; the monster that was a familiar spirit; the death her dream-self was close to suffering. She had had strange dreams in the past, but nothing like that one. It felt so real, so unlike any normal dream. Glancing over at the clock on her dresser, Ahiru flew into a panic. There was no more time left to muse over a mere dream. "ACK! It's eight o' clock already? I'm late!" As she struggled to pull off her nightgown, she noticed an injury resembling a claw mark that ran up her arm. "Where...did this come from?" A scene from the dream, one in which the monster had grabbed her arm, flashed through her mind. "Weird... WHAT AM I DOING? I CAN'T BE SITTING AROUND STARING AT A BRUISE!" Quickly, she assembled the pieces of the school uniform – a long-sleeved bolero, a white dress shirt, and a jumper – and pulled on her shoes. "Frau Hoffman's gonna kill me!" she moaned, lamenting the mistake of sleeping in, as she hurried down the hall of the dorms.

Pique opened her door as she heard Ahiru descend the stairs in her usual hurried fashion. She yawned, and called out, "Lilie?"

The door to the room beside hers opened, revealing its blonde-haired occupant. "Yes?" she answered, already bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

"Didn't you get new batteries for Ahiru's clock the other day?"

"Yep!"

"Did you give them to her to put _in_ the clock?"

"Nope!" Lilie smiled. "Besides, isn't it just so cute when she gets flustered?"

Her purple-haired friend wasn't as enthusiastic. She sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how Ahiru and I became friends with you," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm going to sleep a while longer." Another yawn. "I'm sure she'll figure it out when she gets there."

* * *

Having donned her practice uniform, Ahiru opened the doors to the dance room. She bowed deeply. "I'm really sorry for being late, Frau Hoffman! Please don't put me on probation!" She was met with silence. Confused, she looked up only to see that there was no one there. "Have I come too early again?" She had done it the last time too, but that time... That time, Mytho was here. She remembered how flustered she was when she saw him, so flustered that she tripped, and how Mytho had caught her. Ah, how badly she had felt when he injured himself in doing so. But no one was here now. Mytho and Rue were in the story, living the fairytale life. Rue... As much as she missed them, she was content with how life was now. Sure, it felt weird not having them around, but at least Fakir was still here, right?

"What are you doing here?"

"Eh?" Ahiru turned to see a tall girl with dark brown hair standing before her. The glasses she wore reflected the light, creating a glare on the lens, and her hair was tied back in a french braid. She resembled a librarian, thought Ahiru.

The girl was waiting for an answer. "I said, 'What are you doing here?'"

"Oh, um... well, funny you should ask that. I thought I was late so I ran all the way down here but it looks like I was early, so... Wait, I don't remember seeing you here before. What's your name?"

"Regen," she answered, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Regen Lied of the Music Division. Since Herr Pinguin is ill today, I will be filling in for him. And you are?"

"Ahiru Arima. I'm in the Ballet Division!" she told her enthusiastically.

"Arima? Are you the same Frau Arima who Frau Hoffman frequently yells at?"

"Yeah..." Although determined to become a ballerina, Ahiru wasn't exactly the model student. She was late frequently and lacked focus, two traits that annoyed Frau Hoffman – the ballet teacher who had replaced Neko-sensei – to no end. _"You'll never become a prima ballerina with just determination alone!" _Frau Hoffman had often reiterated to her again and again.

"I thought so." Regen walked over to the piano and sat down, setting up her music on the stand. She looked like she was ready to start playing. She glanced at Ahiru. "Do you mind?" she asked.

Ahiru smiled. "Nope! It's nice to dance with music."

Regen sighed. "I meant 'Do you mind leaving?' I like to practice in peace."

"Oh! Sorry! I'll be going now." She backed out into the hallway and, before closing the door behind her, said to the other girl, "See you in a few hours!"

* * *

As she exited the main building, Ahiru could see that the other students had started to gather in the courtyard for morning chatter. Near the swan fountain, a group of girls were giggling over the latest gossip. Next to the entrance of the boys' dorm, it seemed one young man was bragging to his buddies. They all seemed to be having a great time.

"Ahiru!" It was Pique, waving Ahiru over to them. She and Lilie were seated on one of the courtyard's stone benches.

She eagerly ran to join her friends. "Hey, guys!" she greeted as she drew nearer. "Sorry if I made a commotion earlier! My clock said it was eight, but I was actually two hours early."

Lilie grabbed her face and began pinching her cheeks. "Oh, silly, clumsy Ahiru! Your scatterbrained tendencies are what make you so adorable!"

"It was your fault, Lilie."

"Pique, how could you say such a thing!" exclaimed the blonde, as if in shock.

Why were they always like this? As her friends continued to bicker, something caught Ahiru's eye. A girl with black hair was walking towards the building used for art classes. She was short, had big eyes, and had a long strand of hair hanging in her face. _That girl... she looks familiar..._ Thinking back, she remembered her dream. A girl with the same description was in her dream, right? Could it be that the girl who was now wearing the female student uniform for Gold Krone Academy was the same black-robed one in her dream? _Nah_, she told herself. _It's probably just a coincidence that they look alike. There's no way they could be the same!_ She felt someone tapping her head.

"Are you going to stare into space all day, idiot?"

Another familiar face, although this one wasn't from a dream. Those same piercing green eyes were fixed upon her now, having since softened into a kinder expression compared to when she had first met him. His dark hair framed those same sharp features that she had gotten used to seeing over time. The youth who stood before her now in uniform was the one she owed her very humanity to. "Fakir!" she cried joyously.

Pique and Lilie flashed sheepish smiles. "We'll leave you two lovebirds alone now," Pique said teasingly before the two ran off, leaving a very confused Ahiru to wonder what they were implying.

"What's with those two?"

"Who knows? They're your friends." He noticed that she seemed to be peering over his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"I saw this girl earlier who looked like the one I saw in this weird dream I had last night."

"Dream?"

* * *

"WAKE UP, ICHIGO!" His dad landed a pile-driver right onto his stomach.

"AUGH!" Ichigo groaned, pissed that his dad was using such methods to wake him up even though they were on vacation. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" he yelled as he punched his dad into a nearby wall.

Despite having a fist in his face, Isshin managed to let out a laugh. "Sharp as always, my son! I'm so proud!" he exclaimed as he slumped to the floor.

The bedroom door opened slightly, just enough for Yuzu to poke her head in. "You two really shouldn't do that!" she scolded. "We're in a hotel, and it would be bad if either of you broke anything."

"Sorry. Where's Karin?"

"Karin-chan is getting everything ready for our tour of the town. You should get dressed, Onii-chan. We'll be leaving in a little while." She looked at Isshin. "Hey, Dad, maybe you could help Karin-chan?"

As if he had never been struck, Isshin was back on his feet and as energetic as ever. "But of course! Hurry it up, Ichigo!"

Once he was alone, the teen began to change his clothes. As he pulled off his shirt, the image of the little girl he had helped last night appeared in his mind. _I wonder if she's all right?_ No, it's better to just forget about it all. It was just another Hollow slaying with the exception that this time they had to save a human rather than a Plus. Besides, even if he did see that girl again she wouldn't remember him or Rukia. Speaking of Rukia, where did she go?

* * *

She sat at her easel, drawing carefully so as to not ruin her masterpiece. Every few minutes, she would pause, observe her progress, then either continue drawing or do lots of erasing. The assignment: "Sketch Your Favorite Animal." She knew exactly what she was going to draw. The last few touches were made before the teacher announced that time was up.

"Now," he said to the students, "I will come by and see your work."

Her heart pounded against her chest as Herr Richter surveyed her sketch.

"Hm... Er, what exactly is this, Frau Kuchiki?" he asked, clearly confused as to the identity of the drawing.

"It's a rabbit," she told him matter-of-factly. "What do you think?"

He was silent for a few moments, searching for the appropriate words to describe it. "Well, it's, uh, unique. You certainly have your own style."

She smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Herr Richter." As the teacher turned his attention to the next student, Rukia sensed a familiar presence. _Ichigo's reiatsu? Ah, so he made it here after all._ She raised her hand. "Herr Richter!"

"What is it, Frau Kuchiki?"

"May I use the restroom?"

Herr Richter gave her a curious look. "Restroom? We've barely begun class!"

"It's an emergency."

"I'm sure it is, but it can wa-"

"It's an _emergency_," she repeated, placing more stress on the last word.

"Oh... OH! By all means, you are excused."

She flashed him another sweet smile. Giving a quick "Thank you," she darted out into the hall.

* * *

"There you are, Ichigo."

"Ah, Rukia. Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm posing as a student to gain more information about this town. Last night... Oh! How is your injury?"

Lightly, Ichigo touched where the injury on his shoulder once was. "All healed, thanks to that pill you gave me. I don't know what was in it, but it did the trick."

She looked relieved. "That's good." Softly, Rukia chuckled. "It's a bit nostalgic, isn't it? You protected that girl the same way I protected you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied, clearly trying to ignore the similarities.

Before another word could be spoken, music presumably being played on a piano began to flood the halls. It had a sweet if haunting melody, a tune so lovely it was could have come from heaven. "Where is that coming from?" wondered Rukia as she instinctively began to seek out the source, leaving Ichigo behind.

"H-Hey! Wait up, Rukia!"

* * *

_"...When I woke up, there was this weird bruise on my arm."_

_"Hm... that _does _sound strange. And they claimed they were Shinigami?"_

_"Yes. What do you think this means, Fakir?"_

_"I don't know, but you should be cautious for a while."_

Be cautious? Did Fakir know something she didn't? Well, Fakir _did_ pay attention in class more than she did, and he often visited the library. Perhaps she should ask him later?

"FRAU ARIMA!"

"Ah! Yes, ma'am?"

"Concentrate! There is a recital next week and you're the only one who is lacking!" Ahiru was afraid Frau Hoffman's glasses would melt under that scathing gaze. "Do not let me catch you slacking again, do you understand?"

She gulped. "Y-Yes, ma'am!"

"Good. Frau Lied, begin again."

Once more the music began to play as the girls repeatedly practiced different steps and positions. With how strict Frau Hoffman was, Ahiru almost missed the feline teacher who threatened the girls with marriage. _No time to get distracted by memories_, she told herself. Tugging the sleeve of her white leotard over the bruise, she quickly caught up to the rest of the class. She must not fall behind again. Her facial expressions that followed were the epitome of focus. It was not meant to last...

The classroom door creaked open, and the moment Ahiru broke her focus to see who it was she found herself locking gazes with a young man.

"YOU?"

* * *

**NOTES**

(For people who want detailed explanations)

I bet you're wondering, "Where's Ichigo's family?" at the part that is second-to-last. He sorta-kinda ditched them while they were taking pictures, as will be revealed in the next chapter when I release it.

I'm sure you've noticed **Frau** and **Herr**, yes? These are German "honorifics" for "Ms." and "Mr." respectively. So, Herr Richter is "Mr. Richter" and Frau Hoffman is "Ms. Hoffman."

I believe you've also noticed that Rukia used those German honorifics while, in the first akt Ahiru used Japanese honorifics. The reason for this will be explained later on. **When I get to editing Akt 1 and 2, "Daiken-san" will change to the German term for a swordsman.**

(More to come)


	5. Akt 4: Apparition of a Madman

_Hey, everyone! Thanks for tuning in to the latest chapter! _\(^o^)/

**This is a "flashback" chapter, but it should connect the dots... even if only a little.**

_I've recently started my second year of college and I kept hitting writer's blocks, so it took me longer than I thought to post this._

_The earlier chapters came off as shaky or rushed, and for that I apologize. I will either edit them or release "redux" versions of them some time in the future._

_Also, I've started a blog for the story to provide more information. I hope to update it soon._

_~Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

**Akt 4: Apparition of a Madman  
**

* * *

As he rocked back and forth in the chair, a large gear swung down directly in his line of sight and projected to him the image of the two major players coming face to face once again. He smiled and calmly sipped his tea. Yes, everything was going as planned. It didn't matter how stubborn that boy was...

* * *

_(Earlier)_

The entire town seemed to wake up before their eyes the moment they stepped out of the hotel. Shop owners were changing their signs from "_CLOSED_" to "_OPEN_" and eagerly hurried inside in anticipation of the day's customers. A few passersby waved to the family of four as they wandered along the paved streets. The intoxicating scent of freshly baked goodies reached their noses as they passed the bakery. A florist at her vending stall lovingly arranged blossoms of various cheerful colors. A man pushing a cart containing fruits paused long enough to tip his hat at the family before continuing on his way. The beautiful medieval buildings, a reminder of changing times, stood side by side with spacing provided by the tree-lined streets. There weren't many vehicles in the town, which added to its appeal and uniqueness rather than hindered it.

Isshin breathed in the fresh morning air. "Now THIS is more like it!" he cried in his usual over-the-top dramatic fashion. "We should've come here sooner!"

Yuzu walked along beside him, enthusiastically snapping pictures of the scenery around them. "It's so peaceful here. The people are friendly, the streets are clean, and the atmosphere makes you feel like you're in a fairy tale!"

"Hey, save some film for the hot spots," Karin reminded her twin.

At his own pace, Ichigo was right behind them. He was silent, mulling over his family's comments about the town. Just a week before their trip, this town was under the radar. Its fame had come overnight without reason even though the "traits" it possessed would have caught the attention of the world very quickly. Despite this, everyone seemed to be speaking of it as if Kinkan Town - Gold Krone to its residents - had always existed under the world's spotlight. There was something odd about all of this, and that made Ichigo uneasy.

The four of them approached the gates of the local academy where a man was waiting for them. He was dressed in black pants, a white dress shirt, and a brown overcoat. Around his neck was a tie with the academy's logo on it. "Ah! You must be the Kurosaki family, yes?"

"That's us!" Isshin replied, wearing his trademarked goofy grin. "We're grateful to you for taking time out of your busy schedule to show us around."

"It's no trouble at all. I am Herr Alwin Beltz, the admissions representative of Gold Krone Academy." He stepped aside and extended his hand towards the school's courtyard. "Shall we begin?"

Ichigo held back for a moment, staring at the setting before him. What irony it was that he should return to this place after what happened last night. Slowly, he passed by a dorm room - **her** dorm room. Once more, her image passed through his mind. _She's a student here, isn't she? Then..._ _wait, what am I thinking?_ _Even if I do run into that girl again,_ _she won't remember a thing.__ After all, Rukia used that memory device on her. But why... why is she still in my thoughts?_

_"Worried about her, are you?"_

He stopped dead in his tracks. The scenery around him suddenly darkened as everything around him came to a halt. The air was still and cold, and aside from the eerie sound of clockwork coming from an indiscernible direction there was dead silence. "Who's there?" Ichigo demanded as the hair on the back of his neck stood straight up. Sadistic laughter answered him.

"_Look behind you, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

He did as the voice instructed and came upon a peculiar sight – a large grandfather clock, large enough for someone to easily fit inside. The face of the clock glowed with a pale yellow light silhouetting the numbers and hands. Above it was an owl carved out of the wood that could have been the work of a master craftsman. The sound of clockwork was growing louder and louder with each swing of the pendulum. Ichigo stepped back a few paces, desperately trying to block out the maddening sound. Suddenly, there was silence and the door slowly opened with a soft creak. The teen soon found himself staring into a pair of striking red eyes. An elderly man, clad in festive clothes not of this time period complete with a red cloak and a large hat decorated with many different colored feathers, stood before him with a creepy smile on his face. His white beard was long and curly, which added to his creeper status rather than hindered it. "It's so good to finally meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked his eyes a few times before repeating back, "To finally meet me? What're you talking about?"

"I have been watching you for quite some time." He eyed the boy, measuring him up. "Yes, yes... You will make a fine addition to my story."

"Look, I don't know who you are but you're creeping me out." The teen began to walk past the strange man and his clock. "Besides, I need to get back to the tour, so could you undo whatever you did to freeze time?"

"It's not polite to walk away when someone's talking to you, Ichigo-kun."

It was as if the man's own will was holding him there. Ichigo soon found himself unable to move no matter how much he struggled to force himself forward. "What the hell? What did you do?"

He cackled. "I just wanted to talk to you. Is that a crime, Ichigo-kun?" He slowly approached the immobilized youth. "It's dangerous to get attached to someone you save, you know. Isn't that what Shinigami are taught?"

His eyes widened. "Who the hell are you?"

The man placed a hand over his heart and gave a bow, as if to humor the lad. "D. D. Drosselmeyer, at your service."

"Okay, Drosselmeyer... What do you want with me?"

"When time starts back again, you will meet a familiar person - your friend, Kuchiki Rukia. She is inside, masquerading as a student of the Academy, and she will lead you to the one who holds the key to the unusual phenomena of the town." The clock behind them began to flash, fading in and out of existence. Drosselmeyer appeared greatly alarmed. "I thought I had more time! Feh! That boy's pigheadedness really cost me some time..."

"I'm still here, you know!"

Ignoring the youth completely, Drosselmeyer hurried back into the inside of the clock with the door closing behind him. Soon, the clock had completely vanished and time started up once again.

"...Where'd he go?"

"Onii-chan, hurry up! You're gonna get left behind!"

He snapped to attention. "I'm coming, I'm coming." _What the hell was that all about?_

* * *

"This academy has been around for over a century, and we offer education in the fine arts - dancing, painting and sketching, acting, music... In fact, some of the greats went to school here."

_Who was that guy? How did he know who - and what - I am?_

"We also have various competitions for our young students to show off their blossoming talents."

_He said his name was Drosselmeyer..._

"Young man? Are you listening?"

"Huh?" His family and their guide were looking at him expectantly. "I guess I zoned out."

"Onii-chan, you should really pay attention! It's not polite to daydream when someone's talking!" Yuzu scolded.

"S-Sorry." He paused. "Herr Beltz... I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Is there someone here named Drosselmeyer?"

Beltz gave him a curious look. "Wherever did you hear that name?"

"A man stopped me before we came in. He said his name was Drosselmeyer and he was dressed strangely."

"Ichi-nii, what're you talking about? No one was there," Karin told him. "You must've been seeing things."

"There was a man named Drosselmeyer who lived in this town, but he died a long time ago. It's impossible that you could've seen or even spoken to a dead man..." An awkward moment of silence lingered. "Er, so... Let's take a look at some of our students' projects, shall we?"

Ichigo stood there, frozen for a while, as his family walked on ahead of them. _He's dead? Then, who the hell was that? ...Maybe I _was_ just seeing things... But, if that's true, then why do I feel like there's a shadow over me?_

_(/end flashback)_

* * *

_If schedule be willing, I hope to have the next chapter out. As I stated before, this is a flashback chapter._

_If you have any questions, feel free to e-mail me or leave a comment on the blog/in the reviews._


	6. Akt 5: Blatant Lies

**Wow... it took me forever to update this thing...  
**

_I hope Akt 4 was easy to follow..._

_It was just a quick backtracking. Don't worry; it won't happen very often._

_I still have plans to release a chapter that is blog exclusive, so look forward to it!_

_...Wait..._

_What am I doing, prattling on like this? You came here to read a fic!_

**Last but most certainly not least: Happy Birthday, Aru/EmEm! I hope you like your birthday present!**_  
_

_

* * *

_

**Akt 5: Blatant Lies**

**(Alt. Title: Y U NO SHUT UP?)  
**

**

* * *

**

It was her, all right. The same weird hair-style, the same ahoge, the same freckles, and even the same naivete. _"...your friend, Kuchiki Rukia...will lead you to the one who holds the key to the unusual phenomena of the town..." _Was that old man talking about **her**? No, that couldn't be it. Besides, Rukia didn't lead him there - the music did. Was meeting up with Rukia what he meant? A sudden sour note from a piano snapped him out of his thoughts. At the exact moment the pianist hit the wrong chord, the familiar girl with pink-orange hair fell over and knocked down several of the girls in front of her. Each of the girls let out a cry as, one by one, they fell like dominoes, hitting the floor with a thud. The pianist, a girl with long brown hair and glasses, turned to glare at him, clearly blaming him for the missed note. The teacher, a woman with graying ginger hair tied back in a tight bun and clad in a practice leotard like her students, had not turned around just yet. Even so, her anger was clear.

"This looks bad, Rukia... Rukia?" Ichigo turned just in time to see Rukia speeding down the hallway from whence she came. "Dammit, Rukia!" He heard approaching footsteps that stopped directly in front of the door and a shadow cast over him.

"What do you think you are doing, interrupting my class?" she asked him in a heavy German accent.

"Er, w-well... Funny story about that," Ichigo began. "You see, I heard some music and followed it here..."

"That doesn't explain why you interrupted my class." She tapped her foot impatiently.

She was certainly a terrifying woman. He looked past her, locking eyes with the pink-orange haired girl the moment she looked up at him. "I... thought my cousin was in this classroom," he heard himself say. "And, whaddya know, there she is!"

The ballet teacher raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Cousin?" She looked to the girl. "Fräulein Arima, do you know this boy?"

"I... Y-Yes, I know him."

"Then what's his name?"

"It's...um..."

* * *

His name? Ahiru thought back to last night. That black haired girl said his name several times, didn't she? _Think, Ahiru! Think!_

_"Let's go, Ichigo!"_

_"Ichigo!"_

"Herr Schwertkämpfer! It's you!" She rose to her feet, flashing a smile.

"Herr Schwertkämpfer?"

The boy slapped his hand to his forehead, then quickly said, "I-It's just a nickname!" He hurried over to Ahiru and placed an innocuous hand on her head. "Isn't that right?"

Ahiru blinked. "Hey, where's your giant kitchen knife? And that shihaku-thing?"

Ichigo ruffled her hair. "Oh, you're such a kidder!" he told her, putting on a forced smile. He seemed a little annoyed.

"But, I saw you and that girl who drew those weird bunnies fighting a giant monster with a white mask! Owwwwwwww!" she whined when he started rubbing her head hard.

"You and your outlandish stories! Frau Hoffman, could I have a word alone with my little cousin?"

"We're in the middle of class! How could you even think of pulling her out at such a-" She suddenly froze, her eyes briefly losing color and an unnatural smile plastered on her face. "I mean, of course." Even her movements were strange, almost puppet-like, as she walked towards them and ushered them out. "Take as much time as you'd like!" she told them cheerily. The other students were positively puzzled, whispering amongst one another about Frau Hoffman's strange behavior. "You can even take the rest of the day off, if you so wish! Now, run along and greet your family!" she told Ahiru as she slammed the door shut in their faces.

* * *

Ichigo blinked. That was far easier than expected. But... what was up with that Hoffman woman? It looked like she was being possessed...

"Hey, Herr Schwertkämpfer!"

"Stop calling me that!" he hissed. "My name's Ichigo! Can't you tell when someone wants you to shut your trap?"

She puffed her cheeks. "Hey! I'm not the one who ran around with a big kitchen knife!"

"It's not a kitchen knife!"

"Then what is it?"

Ichigo sighed. "If you'll shut up about it, I might explain it to you later. But for now, this has to be a secret. Got it?"

Ahiru tilted her head tot he side. "A secret? Oh, I get it!"

About damn time... How dense was this kid? He sighed, then began walking towards the faint voices of his family and Herr Beltz. "C'mon. No sense in just leaving you out here to stand alone in a hallway."

* * *

"Dad, where's Ichigo?" his brown haired daughter whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"He's not behind us anymore." Yuzu looked over her shoulder and pointed. Herr Beltz was still going on about a painting of the current Headmaster of the school, completely oblivious to all else.

Isshin glanced where Yuzu was pointing. Indeed, Ichigo was nowhere to be found. Even so, he was not worried in the least. Sooner or later, he figured, Ichigo would appear again. Boys were different, after all.

Speak of the devil. His son was casually walking down the hallway with a girl following cloesly behind. "Dad!"

"Ah, Ichigo! There you are! Who's this?"

"Fräulein Arima? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

She rubbed the back of her head and gave a nervous laugh. "Well, you see... Frau Hoffman told me to go with him, so..."

"But, why would Frau Hoffman send you off with some random stranger so willingly?"

"W-Well..."

"She's a...relative...of ours."

"A relative?" She certainly didn't look like a relative. Admittedly, her hair color vaguely reminded him of Masaki, but otherwise she didn't even remotely resemble them. Even if she was a relative, surely Masaki would have mentioned having kin in Germany? He glanced at his son, who seemed to be pleading with his eyes - pleading for his father to go along with the lie. Why would he...? "Ah, I remember now!" Isshin said with a nod. "Masaki mentioned her great-aunt's German heritage once upon a time. Why, just look at her! She looks so much like Masaki!"

"What're you talking about, Dad?" asked his cynical daughter. "She doesn't look a thing like Mom!"

"Mom didn't have freckles..." Yuzu agreed.

"You see?"

"But, other than that, she does look like Mom!" she exclaimed, causing Karin to facepalm.

"AHEM!" Their tour guide was losing patience. "We have no time for all this chatter! I have a schedule to keep! Fräulein Arima, you may come with us and change after the tour is over. Now, if you will please follow me down this corridor, you will see some works by..."

* * *

"Yes, yes... Two of the major players in the drama have met face to face for the second time. Everything is still going as planned," Drosselmeyer noted with a cackle. The gear's screen changed to that of the rest of the Kurosaki family. Two more gears, one showing Frau Hoffman and the other Herr Beltz, appeared alongside it. "Ah, how blissfully ignorant they are." He clasped his hands together. "Controlled by strings they cannot see or cut..." The two side gears moved back to their original positions as the visions faded while the main one focused on the image of his own descendant. That boy was poring over books, as usual, trying to find more information on those so-called "Shinigami." Drosselmeyer chuckled. "Search all you like, boy. You will never find the answers you seek from a mere book."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

As you may have already noticed, I changed Ahiru's name for Ichigo. It roughly translates as "Mr. Swordsman," and yes - it's German.

I thought about dropping the Japanese honorifics for a while to see how that goes.

I have Akt 1 edited and will soon be replacing the old Akt 1 with the new Akt 1, or I'll just re-release it.

AHIRU, Y U NO TAKE HINT?


	7. UPDATE!

_Hello, hello! It's Soni. I just thought I'd do this quick little update to let you all know I'm still alive and that I'm out for the summer. (Not to mention, of course, still working on the fic.)  
_

_Now, I have already stated that I'm reworking the chapters. That is actually underway at this very moment. Of course, there will be several changes, and not just order of events. I have also decided to stretch out the chapters so that it will not be rushed, or at least seem rushed. Instead of replacing the old chapters, for the time being I will simply upload the new ones under slightly different titles, for example "Akt 1 Redux." It may make for a much better comparison and, if you love the old chapters better, the originals will still be there for you to read._

_I expect to finish a preview of the first chapter before Sunday of next week. I will upload the preview on my deviantART, Sonia-de-Notte, so keep your eyes peeled!_

_Thank you for the subscriptions and reviews!_

**Sonia-de-Notte**

_(PS: I'm really sorry about the inconvenience. Dx)_


	8. Akt 1 Rewrite Preview

Author's Note: _Hey, everyone! This is just a preview of what's to come. I know it's not much, but please tell me what you think. I got it done ahead of schedule, and I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Akt 1: Death and Duck**

"Do you sense anything?"

It was a calm night in Gold Krone. The stars dotted the night sky and shone like diamonds, only outmatched in beauty by the full moon. The bright moonlight gently veiled everything, from the leaves of the trees to the swan fountain of the Academy's campus to the red roofs of the pastel-colored buildings. It was the epitome of a peaceful night. In the air above the town were two figures clad in black robes, standing as though it was solid ground. One of the two figures, a tall young man with short spiky orange hair and a scowl on his face, scanned the area with his eyes. His right hand gripped the giant, bandage-wrapped sword on his back. "Nothing," he answered his companion. "You?"

The other figure, a short girl with large eyes and black hair that fanned out at her shoulders, was looking off into the distance. The strand of hair that hung between her eyes seemed glued to her face, unmoving when she finally shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't, either," she replied. "How strange... I could've sworn I sensed it earlier."

"So I was dragged out of bed for no-" A sudden presence cut him off short.

"Wait! There it is again! Come on!" She told him, already making bounding leaps towards a set of two parallel buildings.

The young man sighed and immediately followed her, drawing his blade. It unwrapped itself, revealing a black cleaver with a silver edge. _Some vacation this turned out to be..._


	9. Akt 1 Rewrite

_This is the chapter 1 rewrite. Please let me know what you think of the changes._

* * *

"Do you sense anything?"

It was a calm night in Gold Krone. The stars dotted the night sky and shone like diamonds, only outmatched in beauty by the full moon. The bright moonlight gently veiled everything, from the leaves of the trees to the swan fountain of the Academy's campus to the red roofs of the pastel-colored buildings. It was the epitome of a peaceful night. In the air above the town were two figures clad in black robes, standing as though it was solid ground. One of the figures, a tall young man with short spiky orange hair and a scowl on his face, scanned the area with his eyes. His right hand gripped the giant, bandage-wrapped sword on his back. "Nothing," he answered his companion. "You?"

The other figure, a short girl with large eyes and black hair that fanned out at her shoulders, was looking off into the distance. The strand of hair that hung between her eyes seemed glued to her face, unmoving when she finally shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't, either," she replied. "How strange... I could've sworn I sensed it earlier."

"So I was dragged out of bed for no-" A sudden presence cut him off short.

"Wait! There it is again! Come on!" She told him, already making bounding leaps towards a set of two parallel buildings.

The young man sighed and immediately followed her, drawing his blade. It unwrapped itself, revealing a black cleaver with a silver edge. _Some vacation this turned out to be..._

* * *

It soared over the town, unnoticed by the living. It was getting closer. The tantalizing scent of a human soul filled its nostrils, becoming increasingly stronger the closer it drew to the source. To think a soul with so much spiritual power would be in this dry town! Its hunger raged as it followed the scent, its vision a red haze. It flew faster, faster. It couldn't let this one escape. It couldn't.

It landed on a rooftop, its clawed feet digging into the tiles. Several feet away stood two identical buildings. They were directly across from each other, each outlined by hedges that separated only for the rose arbor entrances. Between them stood a small courtyard with a fountain at its center. Atop the fountain, the depiction of one figure lifting another rested. Folding its wings, its eyes looked over the scene hungrily. It knew its prey was there. Where was it? It soon focused its gaze on the very last second story window of the building on the right. There. It spread its wings once more and flew straight for its meal.

Suddenly, it saw an approaching blur. A glint of silver was all the reason it needed to fly off to the side, barely dodging the blade.

"Like hell I'd let you do that!" Its attacker, a man with spiky orange hair and dressed in familiar robes, shouted as he turned to face it. He brandished his blade, lining it up with the creature's white skull mask. "You were a real pain in the ass to find, you know that?"

It leered at him. If eating meant fighting a Reaper, then so be it. The monster dove for him, aiming to rip out his throat with its claws. The man raised and turned his sword in response to block the blow, applying pressure with his free hand. They struggled against each other, each waiting for a brief opening to strike the other down.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a bright light headed towards them. He quickly broke the deadlock and jumped back several paces as a red fireball the size of a soccer ball struck the monster. It howled in pain as smoke rose from the injury on its left arm. Just as the injury was healing itself, there was suddenly no sensation in its arm – only a searing pain. It briefly glanced to the side and was shocked to see it no longer had an arm. From the corner of it's eye it could see a girl rushing toward its head with her sword held high. It grabbed the blade as she swung it and flung her away. As her feet skid on the air, the female Reaper pointed the index finger of her free hand in its direction. "Hado Four, Byakurai!" Pale blue lightning shot from her fingertip straight for the creature. It flew awkwardly out of harm's way – a bad move. The young man from before was behind it in a flash and sliced it in half at the torso. It wasn't its mask, but there was no way it could live much longer after that.

His partner was hurrying towards him, her eyes widened. "ICHIGO! MOVE!" she shouted, preparing another spell.

He hadn't even turned around completely when a tail slammed hard into him. It sent him flying into the right-side building, crashing through a window. He felt a shard of glass slash across his forehead. The impact of his body into the second wall finally stopped him, and he crumpled to the floor. He was only on the floor for a moment before slowly rising to his feet. Already some blood was dripping from his wound. Regardless, he had to get back out there. When his vision focused again, he saw a young girl - apparently the occupant of the room he flew through - staring at him from her bunk with shock.


	10. Hiatus

To everyone who reads SR:

I'm sorry, but until further notice this fic is going on hiatus.

I honestly can't bring myself to write anymore. I'm having some issues - inner demons, so to speak - and my schedule in school is getting to be a handful.

I sincerely apologize to those who like this fic.

I hope to pick it back up once I get everything straightened out.

Sonia


End file.
